The Rumors
by Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue
Summary: "I heard the Kazekage forced himself on her", "I heard she forced herself on the Kazekage." It's up to Naruto to keep these rumors from getting to the Suna elders, or else it'll be Gaara's leadership on the line. Oneshot.


The Rumors

**The Rumors**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Why Naruto accepted a mission to Suna during the seasonal heat wave in Konoha, he would never know. Did he think it would be better in Suna? The village known for its devastating heat all year around? What was he thinking?! The blond cursed as he tripped once again into the scorching sand, and swore he would turn back if it happened again. Why was he even here? he asked himself. So what if the Kazekage needed a 'helping hand' around the mansion? Who cares if he was the only one Gaara trusted enough to help him in his time of need?! Who cares if the person in need was his best friend- Who cares!?

Naruto cared. Which is why he's walking with one sandal (the other was blown away by the wind) over scorching hot sand rocks towards a mansion that was still a good two hours away. So Naruto will bear with the sun burn on his face and he will pretend that the bag that carried all his clothes and money wasn't just blown away by the wind.

-

0(-.-)0

-

"You're here."

_Yeah I'm here you damn bastard._

"Gaara."

"Naruto."

"Gaara."

"…Naruto."

_Smartass._

"So…uh…what's the problem anyway?" Naruto had to ask. All he really knew about the mission was that Gaara had a lot on his hands and needed some help. He took the mission because maybe it would involve being Kazekage for a day- you never know.

"We have a serious dilemma." said Gaara crossing his arms. "For decades the Kazekage mansion has been the center of gossip and rumors. It's mostly because so many people work here, and they always hear things differently than it is said."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Lately the rumors have been involving me, and as the Kazekage, rumors can be very critical to my title. If the wrong information goes into the ears of one of the elders, it could cost me plenty, and I don't want that to happen."

"Again- what does any of this have to do with me?", asked Naruto getting a bit irritated.

"It has nothing to do with you.", said Gaara slowly. "All we asked from Konoha was someone who liked to talk and could make up rumors that wouldn't involve me. It's a simple task- and I wanted one of my people to do it, however Tsunade insisted she allow one of her people to do it instead-"

"Wait- Tsunade? The old hag was involved in this?!" Naruto nearly shouted. "No wonder she was laughing her ass off when I accepted…Probably because of that prank I pulled that day the special visitors were coming…"

Gaara nodded his head knowingly. "We were at a meeting when I told your Hokage about my 'rumor' problem, and said I would use one of my people, but-"

"She insisted on using someone else instead- yeah I get it, I get it!", said Naruto rolling his eyes. "So your telling me I'm just supposed to make stuff up and tell it to these people?!"

"Yes."

Naruto smacked his head with his hand. "God…and all the trouble I had to go through to get here. I supposed Tsunade lied when she told me this was an B class mission too…?", he asked turning to Gaara.

Gaara nodded his head. "D class.", he said simply. Naruto grumbled something along the lines of 'freaking' bitch' and sighed heavily.

Gaara uncrossed his arms slowly. "You will be staying in the Kazekage mansion until all rumors cease and the elders come in for their yearly inspection."

"Yearly inspection?"

"Yes. It used to be every three years- but ever since I became Kazekage they decided to inspect more often…"

Naruto nodded his head knowingly. "When are these people coming?"

"A week from today."

"And what do they do exactly?"

"Listen to the rumors- see what they can get out of the workers, and decide whether or not I keep my job."

"…that's messed up."

Gaara nodded his head. "Let me show you to your room.", he said changing the subject. "Where are your belongings?"

"They were blown away.", Naruto muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry- what?"

"Nothing. I was just hoping this place has air conditioning…"

"Only the Kazekage suite has air conditioning…", Gaara replied slowly. "I understand how you must feel. I myself have gotten used the cool whether in my room, and I can't stand to be anywhere warmer. . ."

Naruto wiped away several beads of sweat that were forming at the top of his head. "That's just great…" he said sarcastically. "Then I guess I'm gonna crash in your room later on…" he continued.

Gaara said nothing.

-

0(-.-)0

-

"Hey…uh…Gaara?"

Gaara looked up. "Yes."

It was already hours after Naruto arrived at the mansion, and he kept his promise to 'crash' in Gaara's air conditioned suite.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Uh…I've…I've been hearing…some stuff…"

Gaara turned back to the papers on his desk. "What stuff?"

"Oh you know…just some…stuff…" Gaara nodded his head absentmindedly. Naruto mentally cursed at himself and tried again. "I heard about you and that…that girl."

Gaara looked up again. "What girl?" Naruto looked away. "Oh…it's…it's just something I heard some of the maids talking about…"

"Don't listen to what any of the workers say- They make things up most of the time.", he said going back to his papers once again.

Naruto looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Really."

"So…you didn't brainwash Matsuri into having sex with you?"

Gaara paused for a moment and stared at Naruto with impassive eyes for a long time.

"No." Then he went back to his papers.

"Oh…", said Naruto slowly. "I guess I should tell those maids that they have their facts mixed up…"

"Don't bother. Just make something up that will replace that rumor, and everything will be fine.", said Gaara while he slowly signed his signature on a scroll.

Naruto frowned. "I know, I know…but some of the rumors being spread around here are pretty serious- and most of them revolve around you and…well…girls. These rumors can leave you without a job…"

"I am perfectly aware of that.", said Gaara impatiently. "Which is why you are here Naruto. Besides, most of these rumors you here today will be forgotten by the time the elders come next week.…"

"Yeah, but what if the higher ups hear about it before hand? What would happen then?"

"Well first I'd tell you that you failed your D class mission.", said Gaara looking at Naruto expressionlessly. "Then I'd tell the elders that what they heard was false information."

"What if they don't believe you?"

"Then they'll be wrong.", said Gaara simply as he folded a piece of paper.

Naruto looked at Gaara with disbelief. "Gaara, are you even really listening to the rumors people are spreading about in this mansion _alone. _God knows what they're saying outside…"

"Some of the rumors manage to reach my ears, yes."

"Don't you see how serious it could get? What if that Matsuri girl's parents hear about this rumor?"

"Her parents are dead."

Naruto paused for a moment. "Well…how do you think she feels about it?"

Gaara attempted what seemed like a timid shrug of the shoulders. "I don't understand her anymore…" he said disapprovingly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Gaara stacked a few papers together before getting up to go to a drawer nearby. "She's always talking nonsense.", he said when he back with a stapler. "She says things that confuse me."

"Like what?"

Gaara paused for a moment. "Like…'Just take me- I'm a woman now'.", he said bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "Really.", he said squinting his eyes. Last time he saw Matsuri, she was a tiny twelve year old girl- She was head over heels for Gaara- but still an innocent young lady. She wasn't all that cute and her face was pretty plain, however she did have a loud mouth. Yet he still couldn't see Matsuri saying those words…especially to someone like Gaara…

Gaara nodded his head. "She's beginning to act similar to those women that wait outside my door each morning to give me gifts and make me sign my name on places other than paper…" he said shivering a bit. "It annoys me.", he finished.

"Well…", said Naruto quietly. "Maybe…she wants you to notice her?"

Gaara frowned. "I already notice her.", he said rolling his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Well maybe she wants you to notice her _more_. Maybe see her as something other than her student."

Gaara looked up with an annoyed look on his face. "How else am I supposed to see her as? She is my student so I will see her as such-"

"No- wait- you're not understanding, Gaara. You see…here's the thing…I guess in a way she'll always be your student…but she wants you to see as something other than that…She wants you to see her as someone you could learn to like in a special way…because she likes you…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Of course she likes me. She's my friend."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Yeah she is- But this isn't the 'like' I'm talking about."

Gaara frowned at Naruto. "Naruto, what are you saying? There is only one term 'like' and it always means the same thing."

"Yeah, you're right- but what makes it different is the reason behind her liking you. " Naruto said, obviously annoyed by Gaara's obliviousness.

"You see," he continued. "She wants to point out that she possibly could be more than just your friend."

"What could possibly be more than friendship?", Gaara asked innocently.

Naruto smacked his forehead with his palm. "Okay, look- You know how people get married, right?"

"Yes."

"Well those people used to be friends. But then they realized that they wanted to be more than that- They were in love with each other and-"

"Wait- love?", asked Gaara suddenly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto looked grumbled something like 'freaking idiot' before continuing. "When two people like each other a certain way, that like turns to love and they get married!!", Naruto shouted.

"..."

"…"

"…I'm not getting married, Naruto."

"Why are you so stupid?" asked Naruto shaking his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind!", Naruto said rubbing his temples. "Look, Gaara." He said quietly. He finally calmed himself down. "Tell me- what exactly has Matsuri been saying to you- H-how has she been…acting around you?"

Gaara put his pen down and leaned back into his chair. "Well for one thing she wears much less clothing than usual." Naruto nodded his head knowingly. "She's always close- too close for comfort. Always rubbing and touching- It's disgusting.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Okay Gaara.", he said slowly. "I'm going to say this as bluntly as possible. Matsuri is in lov-"

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Kazekage- Sama.", said a low and seductive voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Gaara folded his arms impassively. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing a woman with a tray of tea. Naruto had to stare at the tight shirt with a neckline that barely hid her breasts, and her long glistening legs that were only covered that the point were her two legs were joined together with tight shorts. It was a pair of shorts that looked more like lingerie. It outlined the womanhood and brought out the plumpness in her round bottom.

"Your tea." The woman said cutting Naruto out of his trance. The woman's long brown hair was in a pony tail and a few strands hung over her face.

"Matsuri." Gaara said quietly.

_MATSURI?!, _Naruto mentally screamed.

"I came from my mission a few hours ago…"

"Right.", he said impassively. He frowned down at her legs and scoffed when he saw the tight shirt that barely hid her nipples.

Naruto turned to Gaara. "Uh…maybe I should leave you two alone…" he said standing up. "I'll be nearby, Gaara." He said leaving the room.

Gaara frowned at Naruto's retreating back and frowned deeper when Matsuri closed the door behind him. When she turned back to the red head, she smirked and pulled the pony tail out of her hair, letting that brown hair free. She walked over to Gaara's desk in a seductive manner.

"You know, Gaara…" she said barely above a whisper. "I missed you a lot during my mission…All these men were trying to touch me…But I only thought of you Gaara…"

Gaara blinked. Then he blinked again. This only caused Matsuri to giggle. "Did you miss me Gaara?" Gaara chose not to answer. He didn't miss the her- but he wouldn't tell her that. Instead he sat there in his chair watching queitly as the long haired woman began to loosen her shirt.

"Gaara...", she said slowly. "It's so hot in here...", she moaned. Gaara chose not to mention the fact that the air conditioning was blasting in the suite.

"Matsuri.", Gaara said before Matsuri could continue. "I have a guest waiting for me outside. Please say what you have to say- then leave." Matsuri gave Gaara a sort of seductive pout that had no effect on the red head what-so-ever.

"Aww, Gaara.", she said with the same pout. "I just wanted to...give you some company..."

"Your company has been appreciated. Now if you'll excuse me I..." Gaara stopped when Matsuri suddenly removed her shirt, revealing two jugs of something he had never seen before.

-

Naruto decided not to go far when he left Matsuri and Gaara together in the suite. He still couldn't believe that the little girl grew so much the past years. He chuckled to himself when he thought of Gaara and Matsuri together. What a couple they would make. A couple of maids passed by. Both were giggling as they walked down he hall.

"...I heard he did it to someother girls too..." One of them said. The other one giggled. "Poor Matsuri...she had the mind to realize that Kazekage-Sama is just using her..."

Naruto frowned as he listened to the two. He decided it was time to put his big mouth of his to use. "Hey!" he started as he got the attention of the two maids. "Gaara would never-"

He was cut off when the door to the Kazekage's room was furociously swung open. Naruto's eyes widened as a bare chested Matsuri ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. "Why are you so mean to me??" she cried as she ran.

Naruto stood there baffled. He was sure that those two maids (who were giggling like maniacs now) would certaintly spread the news of what they saw..and no doubt would there be new rumors that could jepordize Gaara's posiion as Kazekage...

Almost relunctantly, Naruto walked into Gaara's suite. Gaara sat on his chair, looking as impassive as ever as he continued to sign papers.

"Gaara what did you do?"

Gaara didn't look up. "I told her to leave."

Naruto sighed.

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
